Home
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: Song fic to Vanessa Carlton's song 'Home'. Three years after AWE Elizabeth realizes how she never felt more at home than with Jack. Sparrabethy. Some fluff, I guess. Slight language too. R&R?


_A/N: Bwahaha, yes my second fanfic to a Vanessa song, and I came up with this idea all by me onsies, savvy? This ones for you Zay, for if you never introduced me to this lovely artist this fanfic would have never been conceived. Oh, and I suggest you all go out and buy this album! Oh yes, and I am disregarding the fact she has a son in this fanfic, so yeah, sorry William the third. Hope you all like this, and please, read __**and**__ review._

**Song: Home**

**Album: Heroes and Thieves**

**Artist: Vanessa Carlton**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, and never were. **

Elizabeth lay thoughtfully in the grass, hands behind her head, looking up into the grey sky. The distant sound of waves crashing on the shore and the warm breeze coming of the sea was calming, and she found herself closing her eyes, and letting her thoughts roam.

Elizabeth lived by a cliff; her backyard dropping off into the sea, in a small cottage by herself. It was her duty to watch her husband, William Turner's, heart, while he fulfilled his duties at sea, a fate foretold for him before it even occurred. Once every ten years he could come ashore to be with her for one day, and at the end of that day, he would have to leave her again, to wait another ten years by herself.

_Some people live in a house on a hill_

_And they wish they were someplace else_

_There's nobody there when the evening is still_

_Secrets with no one to tell_

When she had agreed to watch his heart, at first it did not seem so dire. But three years by herself went by painfully slow; each day her loneliness growing and growing. Of course she had friends in town, but she craved more then what they offered her. She also had the sea by her, but seemed to be more of a gloomy reminder of how close her freedom was to her, and how she would never be able to obtain it. She longed for freedom, to just spread her wings and fly, and she longed for the passion and love of another being.

A familiar captain's face flickered into her mind as she thought of this and a smile flitted across her face as she thought about his quirky smirk, eccentric sense of apparel, and his unique way carrying himself. And his eyes. Oh, how she loved his unfathomable deep chocolate brown eyes. His eyes held more depth and emotions than any others she had seen before, and though they were highly guarded emotions, she could see them. She knew him better than anyone else, and though she had never told him, she assumed he knew her better than she knew herself. As he always said, they were 'peas in a pod'.

Elizabeth envied him greatly, Jack Sparrow, for she knew he had what he wanted; the _Pearl_, the ocean, and free will. He could set sail wherever he pleased, could make port wherever he wished; simply, because he was liberated to do whatever his hearts content. Of course there was the law, but he never seemed to abide by it in anyway. He'd broken more laws, and caused more chaos for the government than any other person she had met before. Then again, why not? He lived by nobody's rules but his own… and the Pirate Codex, on occasion.

_And some I have known_

_Have a ship where they sleep_

_With sounds of rocks on the coast_

_They sail over oceans five fathoms deep_

_They can't find what they want the most_

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about the last word's they shared together…

"_Jack… It would have never worked out between us."_

"_Keep telling yourself that darling."_

She knew it was a lie. It could have worked out between them, no, it _would_ have. Though Jack had a knack for being an incredibly immature individual at times, she loved him. She loved him for who he was, for how he treated her, and what he had always offered her. Countless times, even if it was not obviously spoken, had he offered himself and heart to her, and she always declined, and at that moment she realized she was a fool to do so. With Jack, she would be _happy_, something she had not been in years. He would treat her for who she was; Elizabeth Swann, King of the Brethren Court, pirate at heart. Jack had never shooed her away from battle, unlike Will who was forever worrying about her well-being. Not to say that Jack did not care about her safety, for he did, but Will had always been overly protective, trying to keep her under his watch at all times. It did not work, he had never accepted her for what she was, an independent, brave, and proud woman. A pirate.

Elizabeth had never felt more comfortable, content, or at home, than when she was at the _Pearl_, and in Jack's company, even if he was playing infuriatingly infantile games. Elizabeth chuckled lightly, thinking of the discussion they shared about curiosity when she was obligated to sail with him. How badly she had wanted to kiss him then, but she knew that she should always have the upper hand over him, or at least back in those days she had to.

_And even now_

_When I'm alone_

_I've always known_

_With you_

_I am home_

A raindrop falling onto her cheek startled her. She leaned up, and looked at the sky. It was raining slowly, but she knew it would pick up soon, and she still had to run into town and grab a bag of flour for some bread she planned on baking tomorrow. Standing up, she pulled up her skirt, ran to her house, and quickly grabbed her coin purse from her bedside stand. Pocketing it, she left the small cottage, beginning down the trail to the village.

Elizabeth lived on the outskirts of Port Whales, a local fishing community. The walk to the town took only a few minutes, but she ran the entire way, hoping the rain would wait until she picked up her flour, although the rain seemed to gradually quicken with each minute that passed.

Several people said hello to Elizabeth as she pushed her way through the crowded streets. Most people knew the legend of her husband, and pitied her. Several men had asked for her hand in marriage, but she had politely declined them all, finding it hard to believe that she was that appealing to the majority of the men on the island.

_And some live in towns_

_Cardboard shack on concrete_

_All blustered and bustling life_

_They search for the color_

_You can never quite see_

'_Cause it's all white on white_

_And even now_

_When I'm alone_

_I've always known_

_With you_

_I am home_

The food shop was down by the docks, and she reluctantly made her way down to the sea, knowing she would feel even more depressed as she watched sailors load cargo into their ships. Passing her favorite store, (a small book shop), she ran past the docks, (which she avoided looking at) and entered the food shop. Walking to the counter, she requested two pounds of flour from the clerk, a young woman by the name of Roselyn. Roselyn was a short woman with russet curly locks, bright green eyes, and a kind heart.

"One moment," she said, bustling around behind the counter and grabbing a bag. Elizabeth paid no attention as she filled and weighed the bag, and did not notice Roselyn was done until she placed the bag under her nose. Elizabeth took out her coin purse, and held out the proper amount of money, but Roselyn merely smiled and shook her head.

"This is on the house. Go see if you can find yourself a nice book to keep you busy at Wood's shop. I'm sure he'll have a new one you have not devoured yet."

Elizabeth managed a warm smile, though she felt depressed. "I think I will. Thank you Rose," she said, calling the store clerk by her nickname.

Leaving the store, Elizabeth fumbled with her bag of flour and coin purse. The rain, as predicted, had grown heavier; now a loud pattering on the cobblestone streets of Port Whales. Hands wet, she accidentally dropped her purse. Sighing in annoyance, she bent down and picked it up. Standing up straight, she looked ahead of her, and almost fell over with shock.

A ship was _black_ _sails_ was ported at the docks. It was not just any ship however, it was one of the most infamous vessels around; the _Black Pearl_.

_And even now_

_When I'm alone_

_I've always known_

_With you_

_I am home_

Elizabeth's heart quickened, and barely realizing what she was doing, she found herself running towards the docks, rain splattering against face. She blinked away the drops, impatiently pushing disgruntled people out of her way as she ran.

She knew there was a chance he would not be there, and she hated giving herself false hope, but it could not be helped. She so desperately wanted to see his face, hear his voice, touch his cheek…

She skid to a halt before the wooden ramp, standing on her tiptoes eagerly trying to peer over the heads of sailors who were quickly trying to get their cargo out of the rain. She strained her neck, jumping, and then…

She saw him.

He appeared to be in an argument with the dock master. The rain plastered against his face did nothing but bring out the extreme features of face; his high cheekbones, thin nose, and narrow jaw line. She watched as he slipped a few coins into the dock master's hand, who nodded, and allowed Jack to leave. Jack turned smartly, though Elizabeth could see he appeared weary. _Perhaps now was not the best time to bother him_, she thought, but her heart protested greatly. She waited for him to come closer, before walking steadily towards him, ignoring the fact she was now completely soaked. He did not appear to notice her, until he was a mere few feet away from her. He stopped in front of her, blinking, as if not believing his eyes, until a slow smile tugged at his lips.

"Is that my dolly ol' belle Lizzie?"

A grin broke across her face, and she took two quick strides to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I never thought one as notorious as yourself would ever set foot on this tiny island," she said, pulling away.

_For me it's a glimpse_

_And a smile on your face_

_A touch of your hands_

_An honest embrace_

"We were running desperately low on rum, a stipulation on my vessel."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, yes. It must be _terrible_ living a day without rum. I don't know how I've ignored it for the last few years."

"'M'proud of you Lizzie. I always believed you drank too much," Jack replied with a mock of seriousness in his voice.

Elizabeth cocked an amused eyebrow. "Perhaps you should take a leaf from my book."

"Working on it darling. I'm down to twelve bottles a day," Jack responded teasingly, winking at her.

"May gods have mercy on your dwindling amount of brain cells."

Jack flashed a puckish grin. "Actually, I was just on me way to the local tavern." He paused for a moment, eyeing her. "Would you mind showing a lost and devilishly handsome visitor the way?"

"Not at all, Captain. In fact, mind if I join you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not. Now, let's get out of this exceedingly melancholy weather," he replied cheerfully.

Elizabeth nodded, and turned, walking fairly quickly through the crowds. The happiness inside her at that moment was indescribable; it felt almost like an explosion of ecstasy erupting within her heart. She glanced over her shoulder several times to make sure Jack was still behind her, before entering a small, dimly lit tavern. Several people turned as she entered, but none of them greeted her. Most of Port Whales decent folk did not convene here, for it was perhaps the smallest and most un-kept building of them all. But Elizabeth brought Jack there because she did not wish to have people whispering about who the man was with her; whom was _not_ her husband.

She could still not believe she was there… with Jack. _Jack_…. The name rang in her head whimsically. Perhaps she was dreaming. Maybe she had fallen asleep while she had been lying on the hill and none of this was real. _Well, at least I can still enjoy his company in my dreams, if that's what this is._

Elizabeth brought Jack to a small table in the corner away from a group of drunken sailors, arguing over whom was the better fisher. A fairly tall and pretty woman walked over to where they sat, her eyes flickering up and down Jack who seemed to not notice. "What can I get you both?" she asked sweetly.

"Two bottles of rum," was all Jack said as he raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth's sopping hair.

The barmaid frowned at Jack's lack of response, but she nodded, before turning and bustling away to fetch their order.

"So," Elizabeth said, pulling her hair back and attempting to squeeze excess water from it onto the ground. "How have these last years been treating you?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Jack said casually with a wave of a hand. "Barbossa stole me ship… Again, and pitying the poor vessel, I figured it should be back with its rightful owner, so I commandeered it back from the bastard."

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "You should keep a better eye on the _Pearl_; she seems to have a knack of slipping away from you."

Jack frowned for a moment."Yes, well, that's why I left Gibbs onboard while I came into town this evening, though I believe that's how I lost the Pearl the last time, leaving it in that lazy intoxicated man's hands."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh. "I see."

The barmaid seemed to appear out of nowhere, setting the uncorked bottles on the table. "Here you go. If you need _anything_ else, just give me a wave," she said, before casting another quick glance at Jack and leaving. Elizabeth had a feeling the woman's statement had double meanings, (for Jack), and she could not help but let a wave of irritation wash through her.

Jack drank deeply from his bottle, while Elizabeth took a small sip. She occasionally had a bottle of rum when she was feeling particularly down, but it was never that often.

Setting his rum down, Jack inquired nonchalantly, "And how have you been these past three years? S'heart still a-beating I gather?"

Elizabeth managed a small laugh, though the question somehow pained her. "Very much so."

"I hope you haven't been _too_ overly bored stiff here. I'm afraid as to what kind of chaos you've wreaked over… what's this place called again? Port Walls? Whams? "

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "_Whales, _Jack. And it's to my great displeasure to inform you that's I've been a good little pirate here. Hope you're not too ashamed of me," she replied drolly.

A smirk flickered across his lips and he countered, "I would be, but seeing as you're the Pirate King and could turn me into nothing but an inert carcass with a single order, I'll make an exception." He paused for a moment to drink from his bottle, before adding with a lift of his eyebrows, "And lass, a well behaved pirate is _hardly_ a pirate at all."

Elizabeth raised a stern eyebrow. "Oh trust me Captain Sparrow, I might not be sailing around drunkenly all day, but I still know how to handle a sword."

Jack grinned, and leaned back lazily in his chair. "You're still my Lizzie," he said, causing Elizabeth's heart to swell with pride.

* * *

The two talked merrily the rest of the evening, and Elizabeth had never felt happier in years. She barely realized what time it was, until her dismay the town clock rang declaring it to be ten o'clock.

"Oh bugger . I told the crew I'd be back before dusk," Jack said guiltily, setting down an empty bottle. (To Elizabeth surprise he had only drank two bottles that evening.)

Elizabeth's heart sank. She did not want him to go.

"Must you go now?" she asked desperately.

"M'sorry love. The Pearl needs me." Jack did not sound any happier than she did. When he notice her shoulders suddenly slouch, and saw sadness in her eyes, he added, "Why don't you come aboard the Pearl, eh?" I'm sure a bit of… _honest_ sailing would do you good."

Jack watched intently as a wave of emotions played on Elizabeth's face. Surprise, joy, awe, hesitation… and finally… sorrow?

"I can't," she said quietly.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"I have a promise to keep."

Jack's features softened slightly. "Promises are meant to be broken love."

Elizabeth merely shook her head sadly.

"Darling-."

"Please Jack," she said tearfully, "don't make this harder than it already is."

Jack frowned, not enjoying how the conversation had switched mood suddenly. Standing up, he leaned down to her and said, "I'm leaving at midnight." Throwing a few coins onto the table, he left with slight hesitation. He knew she'd make the right decision, but he knew she'd have to realize it on her own… he only hoped it wouldn't be too late when she did.

Elizabeth sat there, feeling her eyes begin to sting. She was angry at herself for saying no… _again_. She was not being fair, not to Jack, and not to herself. But she knew what was right… and what was right was not always what you wanted.

She stood numbly after a while and walked almost in a daze out of the tavern. It was pouring rain now and her clothes once again became soaked, though she hardly noticed it. Glancing around, she realized Jack was out of sight. Turning, she made her way home, tears streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the warm rain.

She tripped countless times in the muddy paths on the path towards her cottage, but she hardly noticed. It soon registered that she had left her flour in town, but Elizabeth trudged forward.

Not even bothering to light any of the lanterns once home, Elizabeth made her way blindly to her room, where she fell onto the bed, still dressed in her wet and now muddy clothes.

Elizabeth sat there for what felt like hours, sobbing quietly to herself. When sleep finally did come, she heard the great clock in the center of town strike eleven…

_They were sitting on a hill, watching the sunset. She leaned against his shoulder, eyes closed, enjoying his presence. The wind blew off the sea gently, almost a whisper across her face. His quiet voice broke the silence._

"_I have to go…" he said, looking down._

_She looked into his eyes, feeling her own start to water. "Please Will, don't go…"_

_He looked at her with such a broken gaze that she felt her heart shatter. "I must. I'm sorry Elizabeth." Standing up, he glanced another look at the sunset. She stood next to him, tears sliding her cheeks._

"_Don't leave me," she begged._

_His only response was a small smile. Kissing her quickly, he whispered, "I love you. I'm sorry." Without so much as another glance, he walked away, leaving her in tears._

"_Please…" She sank to her knees. She would not last; she could not last another ten years… It was too long to wait… Too long of a time to live without the love and affection of another. _

_She needed someone… Only one man had offered her his hand to take her to where she'd be free, but she turned the man down and he never came back…And she never saw him again either…_

_Never again…_

Elizabeth woke up with a scream. She was breathing harder than usual, and her entire body felt sweaty. Leaning back into her pillow, she tried to erase the dream from her head, but it kept returning. She gasped, trying to steady her breath. The dream scared her, it scared her so much. She knew it would happen. But… she had to stay loyal, didn't she? It was her duty… She made a promise…

As she closed her eyes she heard the clock tower bell ring…

One o'clock.

His words rushed through her mind…

_You're still my Lizzie…_

_Promises are meant to be broken love…_

_I'm leaving at midnight…_

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she cried out.

_Oh, god; I made a mistake_.

Jumping off her bed, she slipped through her dark house, and ran out the door without bothering to lock it. The rain had not ceased, and once again she was wet instantly, however she did not care. She felt her eyes burn, and all she could think to herself was, _Please still be there. Please Jack, please._

Every time she slipped in a puddle of mud she cursed herself, thinking of the valuable time she was wasting. By the time she had even made it to cobblestone streets, her skirt was covered in mud.

Dashing through town, she passed a few all night drinkers, nursing their drinks as they headed home. None of them paid heed to the woman dashing through the streets; either they did not care, or too drunk to notice. Elizabeth's legs began to burn with pain, but she pushed forward. The rain stung as it hit her face, but it barely compared to the stinging her eyes from the tears streaming down her face.

As she passed the town clock, she glanced at it in despair; quarter after one.

Sprinting towards the docks, Elizabeth's tried to look for the _Pearl_, but the darkness of the night made it nigh impossible to differ the colors of the ships. Her skirt was heavy with rain water, and her run began to slow.

Running up and down the docks twice, she almost cried out in despair. She could not find anyone. Her heart felt as if it were ripping in two ad her vision blurred; tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped away the tears, knowing it was her own fault.

_If only you had gone when you had the chance you fool._

She was turning when she noticed something through her peripheral vision. It was a dark shape, moving from side to side in one place; swaying. The swaying was that of what only one man she ever new did.

Eyes widening, she called his name.

"Jack?"

He turned around, searching for the source of the sound. Finally, his eyes landed on her ivory face, and a grin spread across his face. The sight of him smiling made Elizabeth want to scream with joy, but instead, she ran towards him, and throwing her arms around his neck, pressed her lips against his.

It took Jack a moment to realize what was happening. However, once he did, he took full advantage of the situation. Wrapping one arm around Elizabeth's waist, and the other in her damp locks, he kissed her feverishly, pulling her closer to him, making her gasp. Her hand cupped the side his face, as she secretly relished the feeling of his body against her own and how they fit so perfectly together.

She felt everything through the kiss; love, passion, devotion, and most of all, freedom. She knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her, and no words were ever needed to be exchanged; they already knew it.

Pulling away, she leaned her forehead against his. "You waited," she whispered.

Jack grinned sheepishly, flashing his teeth. "Guilty. I knew you'd come around. Moreover, I couldn't bring my pathetic smitten self to turn my ship around and leave."

She kissed him again, this time softer. "Smitten?" she questioned teasingly.

"Aye love, smitten."

They stood for a long time in the rain, embraced, nothing but the pattering of the rain on the docks breaking the silence. When Jack finally did speak, he asked, "To the Pearl?"

Smiling, Elizabeth nodded. "To home."

_For where I lay, it's you I keep_

_This changing world_

_And fall asleep_

_With you all I know is_

_I'm coming home_

_Coming home_

_A/N: Terribly sorry for that little Willabethy dream, but I had to do it. I am such a mush; I had to make it a happy ending, so sorry for anyone expecting unbelievably sad angst. Review, please. _


End file.
